1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to methods of multiple millisecond anneals for semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor device dimensions continue to shrink, the need for ultra-shallow junctions requires the use of a millisecond anneal to prevent undesired dopant diffusion. However, the use of the millisecond anneal alone, that is, without use of a conventional or spike anneal of source/drain extension and source/drain regions, results in significant performance loss in the resulting semiconductor device. A millisecond anneal is understood to refer to an anneal having a duration on the order of milliseconds, whereas a conventional anneal has a duration on the order of seconds.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.